Ben Natural
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: Charmcaster invites her friends Ben and Gwen on a vacation to a naturalist resort. Then find out the hard way naturalist doesn't mean eco-friendly. Rated mature for nudity, Bwen or Bwencaster might happen in later chapters.


**This is a Ben 10 fan fiction, I'm just wining it so don't expect it to stick to the show's community. I haven't even made up my mind if it's Ultimate Alien or Omniverce . So let's just call it a Universe Alteration. Crossover aliens might be ahead who knows. I don't own Ben 10 or any other sucrose material I might use and I don't own Spartans.**

"Man how come a B list villain all was has to make trouble when I want to take time off?" He said as he turned into Fourarms and thrashed Rojo's pickup truck

"So only heroes are the only ones that can have down time?" The bicker said "now how am I supposed to go hunting?"

"Hunting, for what exactly?" The hero said feeling like an idiot.

"Feral hog, I love bagging one and barbecuing it. Boars are great hunting, eating and there invasive a win for everyone."

"Man sorry." Ben said before switching to Upgrade to fix the damage he had done. A few seconds later the truck was better than factory new. Ben turned back into his human form as he was done. "Hope that's enough of an apology."

Rojo looked over her newly repaired truck and whistled "man old girl is better than what I got her. I'm tempted to make you use that orange thing to track down a pig or two also but we both got a vacation to get to." She said getting in and soon she was driving off.

Ben stood there for a moment before realizing that he was late now. "Ohh crud I'm supped to be meeting Gwen." He activated the alien device and said "Come on give me somebody that can get me there."

Her pressed it down and after a green flash encompassed his body instead of Ben there was a blue humanoid creature with long green hair with red gloves boots, some sort of weird shoulder armor, short pants, no shirt and the on the trek symbol over his heart.

"Captain Planet?" Ben said confused "since when do I have Captain Planet. Well I guess it can get me to where Gwen told me to go."

With that the hero took to the sky and headed to a beach.

"He's late" Gwen said to herself. The redhead was pacing back and forth with a former villain that she and Ben made friends with, Charmcaster/Hope. Gwen was in her normal outfit of tea shirt and skirt but she just got new half frame black glasses the day before.

"Relax." The witch said. She was dressed more casually wearing a dark purple tank top and black jeans with some casual footwear she also uses this guy spell to make her magic bag look like a normal purse if it wasn't for her white and purple hair she would like just a normal girl standing around a car with a younger friend. 'Okay Kevin and Rook decided to go to the auto show instead of checking out this place."

"Without telling us." Gwen interrupted.

"True, but Ben one leave us hanging he'd at least have called by now if he bailed." Hope continued.

"Yaa but he..." Gwen started to say but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Caption Planet.

"Sorry Gwen This guy isn't as fast as I thought he would be." The Hero said as he landed.

"How did that get on the omnitrix?" Gwen asked

"You're guessing is as good as mine" Ben said as he turned back. "So this is the resort?"

Hope nodded. "This is Nature's Way a wonderful beachside resort. I love to come here its so relaxing."

The cousins locked at the area. The building looked nice not was large and bright the windows were large probably to let sunlight in it was supposedly environmentally friendly Hope said it was a naturalist resort.

"Come on" Hope said we need to check in.

"Oh crud" Ben said "I don't have any bags."

"Don't worry Ben." The white-haired woman said. "Everything you need is in my purse." Really she was just calling it a purse to keep up appearances.

Hope led the two cousins through the main entrance the decor was beautiful and yet simple reflecting the beauty of the natural world a sculpture of a stranger tree was the focal point the drapes looked like moss there were paintings of mostly birds and fish. It was very bright and inviting but something seemed off about it. They aproned the front desk and Ben couldn't believe what he saw.

The lady behind the desk was perhaps about the same age as Hope; her long blonde hair cascaded likes a waterfall down the back of her head. She had brown eyes tanned skin with freckles more than Gwen. A warm friendly smile lit up her face. She was wringing a light blue bandanna, a pace sign neckless and nothing else. The girl was completely nude. Her breasts where average sized and it didn't bother her at all.

"Hope she said" and her smile grew even wider. "So good to thee you, this must be Ben and Gwen they look just how I pictured them expect, there wearing close."

How can a quick chuckle before saying "This is Rose one of the owner's kids, life time nudist, vegan and total space case."

Ben was confused "They let their daughter run around like that in the resort?"

"Especially me, how would it look if family didn't obey the dress code?" Rose said her tone of voice made it clear that she told that joke many times before.

Ben immediately turned beet red "Hope you didn't tell us about this. "Hope I think you left out a few import details about this place."

"What did you think naturalist resort meant?" The white haired woman replied.

"That it was all ecofriendly you know solar panels and stuff." The hero said offended.

Rose said apply "Guess the name didn't clear it up any." She looked at the registry. "This is a nice place, I hope you give this place a chance, oh come on I will take you to your room so you can change."

"What do you mean change?"" Ben said

"I thought you said Kevin was the thickheaded one." Rose said with a laugh

"Normally is" Hope said "Yaa I thought you knew what kind of place this was. I hope you have no objection to that will be doing native.

Ben's mind started buzzing like a beehive, he was expected to show love lot more than he bargained on during this three-day weekend. The idea of showing her all to people he didn't even know made him panic a little. Never mind Gwen and Hope.

On the other hand he couldn't help but be interested in seeing Gwen as much as he tried to put it out of his mind they were cousins after all. But he couldn't help but think it he always thought his cousin was beautiful even back when there were 10 even if she would never say it out loud. He couldn't think rationally with the mental image of Gwen "going native"

Eventually he surprised himself by squeaking out "I guess I could try it." It had to of been temporary insanity.

Gwen couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Sure she was going into this knowing that most people that come here spend most of their time wearing nothing at all, but part of her was hoping she could see Ben squirm she knew that people who opt to wear clothes in these sorts of locations tend to feel extremely uncomfortable before too long. She was a bit disappointed that it was actually willing to try it already.

However now she was in a bit of a pickle, she was kind of hoping to get into the spirit of the place more gradually and keep a Bikini bottom for a little while. But she'd feel silly now there is only one thing she could do. "Well looks like you talked us into it."

"And I promise that you guys aren't into it I'll do whatever I can to make it up for you."

After following Rose's bare but up to the second floor, the group where shown to a nice looking room. The room was nice the walls were blue and the decor was nature inspired and calming, it had a small kitchen with a full-size fridge living room its own bathroom and two different bedrooms. Which might have presented a small problem, one bed was a single. And the other bedroom contained a double bed it was clearly for couples. Somebody would have to take the couch or share. Ben had no intention of that under the present circumstances.

Before and could say anything Rose handed them three key cards and an extra and merrily skipped off. The cousins both I'd their options for sleeping. There really didn't seem to be a good answer for this problem in a quick glance was all it took for Ben and Gwen for the other to realize they agreed. But they couldn't dwell on the problem that long.

Hope stared taking her tank top over her head like this was completely normal. Granted it was normal for the place there at but the cousins didn't expect to see her strip down right in front of them.

"Ummm… Hope." Gwen said "would you be more comfortable going into the bedroom first?"

"Way?" The witch replied "You're going to be seeing it pretty soon anyway.

"I guess you're right." Gwen replied fighting the urge to turn away.

Ben interrupted. "Umm you said. You have what I would need."

"Right" Charm caster said before opening her magic bag. She pulled out to strange packs. They kind of looked like a cross between a fanny pack in a holster and the band was a soled stretchy ring "These things are great. I made them using my magic they will blend right into your skin no matter your skin tone. They hold more than you think but not enough so normal people will question it. But you didn't notice Rose was wearing one. " She proceeded to open and describes the items that she pulled out, sunscreen of course really strong do not want to get sunburn here. Spending cash, sunglasses "she then pulled out small pairs of swum suits which he described as "the most you might want to were. And just in case a transparent fold up rain poncho."

"She's out of her mind." The government said at once.

"Come on you two agreed to give it a chance." Hope said before resuming undressing. Before Ben could stall Charmaster anymore but she was wearing was on the floor and she was folding and neatly before putting it in her bag. Charm was totally comfortable like this which helped Ben feels slightly more Constable. Charm was beautiful her breasts where well shaped and pink niples where not to big she has a slim midriff which led to the heart shaped patch of white hair. Ben blushed harder when he noticed this.

"Wow" was all he could say.

Hope looked at the two as if she was waiting for something. It took them a couple of minutes before they realized what she was after.

"Guess it's ore turn Gwen said. The cousins looked at each other for a moment.

"I think I should go to the bed room." Ben said before dashing into the room with the double bed. He knew by now he was just stalling for time with the last precious few moments of modesty. But how could he not he was about to be naked before to beautiful women that he really shouldn't be attracted to.

"I'm coming in if you take more than 20 minutes." Ben hired hope say in a teasing tone.

"Oaky." Ben said hoping she didn't really mean it, not that he was willing to take that chance even if she did. With a deep breath off came the jacket and shirt that was the easy part. Soon the socks and shoes fallowed. "Now for the hard part he said" as he undid the pants and stared pulling them down. Before he could think himself out of it the shorts fallowed she stood nude for moments at the door willing himself to open it.

One more deep breath before he faced the world or at least Gwen and Hope wearing only the omnitrix. He opened the door slowly and was supped to see that Gwen was already ready. She was breathtakingly beautiful. … Ben stopped that thought as beset as he could he put it out of his mind by thinking of worse ladies he could be doing this with.

"So what do you think?" Gwen asked.

You're absolutely gorgeous was the first answer they came to his mind but he tried his best to come up with a something else "That were all out of our minds."

"Maybe." Gwen gave a slight chuckle but now I'm kind of looking forward to what Hope has in store. Seeing Ben naked resurfaced some thought she had about her cousin for a while but didn't want to admit. Ben was totally hot . Okay just think about somebody you don't want here for now she thought to herself.


End file.
